ABSTRACT The Louisiana Cancer Research Consortium (LCRC) Translational Genomics Core (TGC) was initially created as a standard sequencing facility to support the basic research infrastructure of the school of Medicine. With the support of Phases I and II of this COBRE, the LSU School of Medicine and the Stanley S. Scott Cancer Center, the TGC has developed into a state-of-the-art facility capable of developing next generation sequencing (NGS) protocols including whole transcriptome, RNASeq, whole exome sequencing and SNP analysis, and transcriptional profiling. The TGC has served multiple projects through the establishment of service contracts, MTAs and collaborations at the institutional, local and international level. In Phase III, we plan to keep our services up to date and offer a new platform for ChIP-Seq optimization, single-cell sequencing, and single-molecule sequencing. These services will allow us to increase the number of researchers and institutions using our facilities. Additionally, we plan to enter the field of clinical genomics through a partnership with the Translational Genomics Research Institute (TGen), a major national and international player in this field. The construction of a new 424 bed state-of-the-art teaching University Medical Center and a new VA center in New Orleans, just across the street from the LCRC Building (which hosts the TGC), and the renewal of the NCI funded Minority-Based NCORP clinical trials state-wide network, present a unique opportunity for genomics medicine and clinical research in our area. To take advantage of this opportunity we have agreed to develop a CLIA-certified clinical genomics lab in collaboration with TGen. The TGC's long-term goal is to become the regional genomics reference center serving basic, translational and clinical researchers with state-of-the-art technology, training, and service.